Halloween Treat
by Cute Nerdy Asian
Summary: Aeron is the only one out of her friends that is still single. It's Halloween, she and her friends are out having fun. Someone is watching her. Who is he? Full summary inside. Please R&R :


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I only own Aeron and the ideas I put into this. If the ideas aren't mine, then I will say who gave me the idea. I do not own Natalie either. She belongs to my sister.**

**Author's Note: This is my second idea for a Twilight fanfic. I got the idea after talking to my sister, Latina Impy. A lot of my ideas are from her so you'll be seeing me mention her a lot in my A/N's.**

**Full Summary: It's Halloween and all the young people of La Push are going to be having a party on the beach. Aeron is the only one out of her friends that is still single. She is the only one without a matching outfit. She has fun dancing with each of her friends. However, there is someone watching her from afar. Before anyone can do anything, he descends upon her. Who is he?**

**Halloween Treat**

A lone girl walked to the beach on the brisk night of Halloween. As she got near, she heard the music and people talking. Everyone she knew was going to be there with their significant other and if they didn't have anyone, they were hoping to get one by the end of the night. Oh how she wished that she had a boyfriend. It was so hard for her to hang around all her lovey dovey friends.

'How did Natalie even convince me to this?' the girl asked herself.

'You'll meet someone tonight! I know you will! Trust me!' her sister, Nat, said.

Once she stepped foot onto the sand, someone called her name out. She looked towards the crowd and saw her friends. They were with people that she didn't know, but knowing her sister, she'll be friends with all of them before the night is out. Surrounding them were even more people in different costumes. She saw a zombie, witch, school girl, vampire, nurse, and even a pimp.

"Ronnie! Come over!" Nat called out.

She walked over and received a hug from her sister.

"Guys, this is my sister, Aeron. Ronnie, this is Sam and his girlfriend Emily, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, you know Paul and Cammi, that's Embry, Quil, the twins Brady and Collin, and you know Leah and her brother, Seth." Nat introduced, holding Jake's hand.

Aeron took the time to observe their costumes as introductions were made. Jake and Nat's costume was hilarious. Jake was the big bad wolf, but the only thing he wore were the furry hands and feet. Around his waist was a pair of furry shorts with a tail sticking out from the back. Nat decided to be little red riding hood, to go along with her boyfriend. The red cape stopped at the bottom of her ass and her blue dress underneath barely covered it. Sam and Emily were wearing a cop and inmate costume. Sam's cop uniform was pretty tight, stretching over his muscles, and Emily's inmate costume consisted of a tight orange shirt with a low cut so her cleavage popped out and short shorts. Jared and Kim were firefighters. Jared was only wearing the firefighter pants with suspenders, showing off his abs. Kim had on a white shirt that stopped under her bust and short shorts with suspenders. Paul and Cammi were a pirate and wench. Paul's pirate costume consisted of a leather vest with a bandana and eye patch. His pants, from what she could tell, were also leather and he was wearing a fake sword by his left hip and boots. Cammi wore a black and white striped shirt had a knot right in the center of her bust. Her abdomen was showing and her short skirt was red. She had on fishnet stockings and knee high boots.

Embry was a doctor. He had a plastic stethoscope around his neck, a white lab coat, and trousers with loafers. He decided not to wear the dress shirt so his abs was showing as well. Quil was a construction worker. Like his friends, he chose not to wear a shirt, only jeans and a hard hat. Brady was wearing a devil costume. He had on red pants and held the devil's stake in one hand. His brother was a mummy, barely wrapped with the wrappings. Some skin could be seen and from what Aeron could see, he had a pretty nice package. Leah's costume was her favorite. She was a cheerleader with the very short skirt and bloomers and pompoms. Seth's costume, however, got her hot and bothered. His plaid blue shirt was open so the world could see his six pack abs. The V led to his jeans which rested snuggly on his hips and showed off his defined backside. He had a cowboy hat on his head and cowboy boots on his feet. She was glad that none of them matched her costume. She came as an angel. It was a V-neck with the tip of the V right under her belly button and ruffles just on the outside of the V. The dress stopped mid-thigh for her and she wore a pair of white high heels to go with it.

Aeron looked at each of the guys carefully and noticed the similarities between them. They were all tall, tan, and buff. She went from observing their body to their faces and saw that they were all sporting confusing frowns.

"Your sister?" Jared asked.

Nat and Aeron took a look at each other and laughed. The two of them didn't look a thing alike. Natalie had a natural tan and was Hispanic while Aeron was Asian with pale skin.

"Natalie and I grew up together. I practically live with her and her family. We're as close as sisters are." Aeron said.

"Oh." was the only reaction everyone gave.

Soon, all the couples went to dance while all the single ones sat down awkwardly on the sand. Every once in a while, she felt as if someone was watching her, but when she looked around, she didn't see anyone. Quil, Embry, and Seth brought over a few cans of beer and everyone took a can. After a few drinks, Aeron is feeling the buzz from the alcohol.

"Do you want to dance?" a voice asked from her left. She turned and saw Seth looking at her with an intense gaze.

"Suuure. I love to dance." Aeron clumsily got up and took his hand. She didn't see the set of eyes watching her every move since she got to the beach.

Seth pulled Aeron towards the middle of the group of bodies dancing on the beach. The speakers were blasting "Bottoms Up" by Trey Songz and all the girls were dancing and swinging. Eyes watched as Aeron bent over and backed up into Seth, who was holding her hips and guiding her motions. Aeron placed her hands on top of his, feeling the size difference immediately. She laced their fingers together as she ground against him and ever so slowly, she righted her position. Now the two of them were swaying back and forth, with the occasional grind here and there. Seth turned her around and kept his hands on her hips. Her arms automatically went up to his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Seth placed a leg between hers, feeling the heat radiating from her core. Seems like he wasn't the only one getting turned on. He tilted Aeron back more and more until it looked like he was dipping her. He placed his face along the juncture between her neck and shoulder and breathed deeply. She smelled like vanilla and he bet she tasted like it, too. Before either of them had any idea of what was going on, Seth ran his tongue up her neck to her ear and pulled the lobe between his teeth, nibbling softly.

"You don't know how much you're turning me on right now." He whispered into her ear.

"Trust me. You have the same effect on me." Aeron moaned softly. She pulled back, making him release her ear lobe, and then she shot forward, capturing his lips with her own.

He moaned into the kiss, realizing she tasted of strawberries, and that was just her lips! His tongue snuck out and licked the seam of her lips, asking for entrance. Aeron readily opened and his senses went on overload! Everything tasted like strawberries! Even though she had a beer earlier, he couldn't taste it, just strawberries. His tongue caressed every crevice of her mouth before tangling with her tongue, in a dance as old as time.

They were broken from their kiss by someone shoving Aeron away from Seth. Aeron opened her eyes as screams rang all around them. She saw Seth get punched in the face and she gave a scream as well while she ran over to him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nat and the rest of her new friends running over.

"Seth, are you okay?" Aeron reached a hand out to help him stand only to be shoved away again as a figured got on top of Seth and started pounding him.

"No!" Aeron tried to pull the other guy off but he was too heavy for her. Nat quickly pulled her away while Jake and Paul pulled the man off of Seth. Once Seth was free of punches, Aeron turned to look at his attacker.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She looked at his face and gasped when she saw who it was.

"My problem? My problem is you and him practically having sex in public!" He screamed at her.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! Who was it that cheated? Who was it that got caught? Huh? I broke up with your lying and cheating ass, you bastard! You and I are over! So what if Seth and I got it on? What does it mean to you? Nothing!" Aeron yelled at him.

"You are mine! No one else is supposed to have you! Only I can have you!"

"Oh, please. Roger! You slept with a fucking whore! Who knows what you picked up from her? Even if I didn't find out about you cheating, I would have suggested that the two of us go get tested to make sure we were clean! I wouldn't have slept with you unless you were! Even then, I would have made sure we had protection! I don't want anything from you! And now, you're too late! I'm not yours anymore!" Aeron screamed at this Roger dude.

Roger didn't like being yelled and screamed at so he tried to escape from Jake and Paul's hold. Aeron stepped back and felt a hard body behind her. She turned and saw that Seth was behind her. Her attention went to his cuts and bruises.

"Seth! You're bleeding! We need to get you some medical attention!"

"I'm fine. I want to give this mother fucker a piece of my mind." Seth growled.

"Please, I don't want you to get in trouble." Aeron whispered.

"Ronnie, take Seth to get the bleeding under control. Jake and the guys will take care of the trash." Nat said.

"Who are you calling trash, you bitch?" Roger growled.

"Watch who you are calling a bitch. My girlfriend is anything but." Jake whispered menacingly into his ear.

"Okay. It looks like the party is over, so I'll see you tomorrow, Nat. It was nice meeting all of you." Aeron said.

"See you later, Aeron." They called.

"Come, my house isn't that far away." Seth took Aeron's hand and led her down a few blocks. They reached a house in the middle of the street and Seth pulled her in.

"My mom's probably staying over her boyfriend's house so we'll have this to ourselves tonight." Seth said as he took her to the kitchen. He soon got a washcloth and started cleaning his cuts.

"Here, let me." Aeron took the cloth from his hand, their fingers brushing slightly. Aeron pushed him into a chair and stood between his legs as she carefully cleaned his cuts. Soon the blood stopped flowing. Aeron looked into Seth's eyes and noticed that they were a dark hazel compared to her bright amethyst. She noticed that he kept eyeing her lips and she did one better by initiating the kiss.

Seth grabbed her hips and pulled her down so she was straddling him and he was grinding into her core. Aeron groaned and pulled away from the kiss. Seth trailed his lips down the side of her neck and started sucking and biting. He stood up, Aeron squealed as she clung to him desperately. Seth took the two of them up to his room and used his foot to close the door before slamming Aeron up against it. He continued to grind against her and alternated between sucking and biting with kissing her.

Seth finally lowered Aeron to her feet and she pushed him back. She trailed kisses down his chest, flicking her tongue over a nipple before biting down softly. Seth moaned and it spurred Aeron to continue her journey. She kissed over his abs before swirling her tongue around his belly button. She undid his jeans and pulled them down his legs. His cock popped out and stood on end. She saw the bead of pre-cum at the tip and flicked her tongue out to taste it. It wasn't too bad. She engulfed the head and her tongue worked her tongue into the little slit where his cum would have spurt out. All of a sudden, she dropped down and took all of him in. Aeron bobbed her head up and down a few times and wrapped her hand around his sac, fondling them. Seth grabbed her hair and guided her and pushing a little more into her. She relaxed her gag reflex and hollowed out her cheeks so that she could fit him in more. She worked her tongue up and down his shaft and placed little kisses and nips here and there. She decided to try this really crazy idea. Once Seth had hit the back of her throat, she would swallow, constricting against his cock, putting pressure against it.

"HOLY SHIT!" was Seth's reaction to her swallowing against him. She did this a few times, alternating between swallowing and just bobbing her head. She placed a few more kisses and her tongue dipped under the foreskin. She placed kisses on his base and took his sac into her mouth, letting her tongue roll over it as well. She placed his cock back into her mouth and worked her head up and down. Soon she felt his head swell and hot cum landed on her tongue. She swallowed and sat back, enjoying the look of euphoria on Seth's face.

"That was awesome, Aeron. Where did you learn to do that?" Seth asked, still catching his breath.

"Oh, well. I don't know. Instinct, I guess." Aeron whispered, still in awe that she made Seth feel good.

"Let me return the favor." Seth kissed her hard.

He picked her up before taking her to the bed. He gently placed her down in front of it and admired her form. He could see the valley between her breasts because of her costume. He trailed kisses from her lips to her neck, biting at the hickey he left earlier, and continued his way down her chest. His hands went up to her chest and cupped her breasts. He rolled the nipples between his thumbs and fingers, pinching them, pulling them. Aeron moaned and arched into his hands, wanting more friction. Seth placed kisses on top of nipples before reaching his hands to her back and pulling the zipper down. He watched as the angel costume slowly made its way down her body and pool on the floor. He took in the view of her breasts, free of confinement and quickly latched his mouth to the right one while his left hand groped the other. Aeron grabbed his hair and tried to push him closer but he wasn't haven't any of it. He took his mouth off and blew on her nipple, watching as it hardened into a pebble. Seth left her chest and started to trail kisses down her abdomen and stopping just about her belly button. He flicked his tongue out and circled it, much like she did with him He took a look at her lacy thong and literally tore it from her body. Aeron gave a surprised yelp.

Seth pushed her back so that she was lying in bed, spread open for him. He was surprised to see that she had no hair down there, at all. He concluded that she must have waxed for the occasion. Looking up at her, he could see the lust in her eyes as he placed his face close to her center. Inhaling deeply, he noticed that her arousal was dripping out and onto her thighs. He lapped at them, kissing and nibbling, but never going closer to where she wanted him the most. Instead he trailed kisses down to her knee before he switched to the other side.

"Seth, please. I need you." Aeron moaned from above him.

"What do you need, Aeron?" His voice was low and seductive.

"Please, make me cum! I need to cum!"

"Your wish is my command, Angel."

Seth buried his face into her center and had thrust a finger into her dripping core. His teeth found her clit and was playing with it.

"Holy shit!" Aeron pulled on his hair, pushing him closer to her.

Seth added another finger and slowly moved it in and out. He felt her walls quiver around his fingers and knew that she was close. He pulled his fingers out, inwardly smirking when he heard her whine, and cleaned his digits of her essence. He climbed on top of her and looked into her eyes; silently asking her if this was what she wanted.

She nodded and winced slightly when she felt the tip of him at her opening. In a quick thrust, he was fully seated inside and felt a warm liquid engulf his member. His eyes widened as he realized what he had just done. Aeron gave a small scream and winced at the pain.

"Aeron…what…why…?" he asked in a broken voice.

"Because I've been in love with you since forever. I didn't know what you felt for me but tonight, when you asked me to dance, I knew I was going to take any chances given to me. We've been friends for five years now and I've been in love with you for four of them. I've dreamed of this day ever since I knew I loved you. You don't have to say it back or anything. If this is a onetime thing, then I can de –" he cut her off with a kiss.

"I'm in love with you too. I just didn't know how you felt because by the time I realized my feelings, you were dating Roger." Seth whispered against her lips.

"Oh, Seth!" She cried and hugged him close to her, making friction between their bodies. They both groaned as Aeron rolled her hips experimentally.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly pulled back part way and then gently thrust back in again. Seth started off at a moderate pace, thrusting fully and coming almost all the way out. Aeron was getting close to an orgasm and Seth could tell.

"Fuck, I can feel you getting close!"

He thrust harder and faster and angled his hips so that he reached deeper. Aeron screamed as she came but Seth wasn't done just yet. He flipped her around so she was on all fours and thrust inside again, all the way to the hilt. His thrusts became harder and longer and Aeron knew that he was about to come. She contracted her insides and heard him give a yell before he emptied inside of her. They collapsed on their sides, still connected.

"I love you." Aeron whispered sleepily.

"I love you, too. And I'm never letting you go." Seth said, pulling a sheet around their bodies.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Soooo…how was it? I can't believe I'm actually done with it. It is my first rated M fic that I've written so any type of feedback is welcome. I know I need to improve so if you have any tips, please share. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
